epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blotworx
Blotworx are curious hybrids of Blotlings and Beetleworx. They appear in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. The Blotworx were created by the Mad Doctor initially to serve as a new army to get revenge, but they were deemed unpredictable and he spread them throughout Wasteland. They are piloted by cycloptic Spatters forced to do so. They come in three main types: Blockers, Rockers and Shockers. Though the biggest the Mad Doctor ever did build was the Blotworx Dragon, who serves as the game's first boss. To defeat them, Mickey will need the help of Oswald and his Remote in order to temporarily stun them. Like Beetleworx and Blotlings, Mickey can choose to befriend them or thin them away to nothing. Types of Blotworx Blockers Blockers are the most common type of Blotworx in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Their name is inspired by the red force field they activate from their left arm to protect themselves from Mickey's attacks. Their appearance is that of V.I.N.CENT from The Black Hole, a little red robot with white eyes, a pincer-like left arm and a wrecking ball on the right arm. They attack by swinging the iron ball attached to their right arm. Rockers Rockers are a semi-common variety of Blotworx in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, ''often noted as the most formidable. Their namesake is their constant rocking motion as they move. Being vehicles, they can run down Mickey or Oswald and knock them aside, but their most powerful weapons are rocket-shaped homing missiles that seek you out. Their appearance suggests they are a cross between a car and a unicycle, though concept art shows they were originally modelled after Herbie, the car from ''The Love Bug. Shockers Shockers are the strongest, but least common, type of Blotworx in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. They are huge Blotworx that attack in various ways using their fists and electricity, the latter method being their namesake. Their appearance is composed of various thing from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, as well as its sequel. Trivia *The Blotworx are defeated by when Oswald zaps one with electricity a Blotling will come out look around. While he is looking around Mickey can spray Paint or Thinner him like he would do with a regular Blotling which will make him friendly if Mickey and Oswald continue this pattern the Blotling inside will become friendly if you Paint and the Blotworx will help you. If you decide to thin the Blotling, the Blotworx will break down and explode. *In an original script, Gremlin Prescott was to be thrown off a cliff by them. needed *The Blotworx's role in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two — The Graphic Novel is very small; the only one that is really seen at all is the Blotworx Dragon, though the Mad Doctor claims that there are others out there. Gallery Vincent_toy.png|A model of V.I.N.CENT, the insperation for the Blocker Blotworx Blotworx_in_blot_alley.jpg|Blotworx in Blot Alley Mickey_painting_a_spatter_in_a_blotworx.jpg|Mickey painting the pilot of a Rocker Blotworx. Blotworx Paint.jpg|Mickey befriends a Blocker Blotworx with Paint in the Rainbow Caverns (Devil side) Concept art for a possibly new or scrapped beetleworx.jpg|A Shocker Blotworx|link=Shockers 032c4d_b5c4ef8d4144d57cfd30860594f6fb07.jpg 032c4d_e759eb6d2258415e7d52bc85ff361e43.jpg 032c4d_cb6f55326193124cfa8ccfd4aa5a5913.jpg 032c4d_8ea9236a24ed99ac9d365e4e237e4e3e.jpg Painted Blocker.jpeg|A Painted Blocker Painted Shocker.jpeg|A Painted Rocker Painted Rocker.jpeg|A Painted Shocker External link *Source: ‘Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two’ Hands-On Review, Gameplay *Video, Screens, Pre-Order and Giveaway Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Beetleworx Category:Blotworx Category:Blotlings Category:Animatronics Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Reformed villains Category:Mean Street Category:Characters